The Legend of Rova: Ocarina of Time
by Ryu Rova
Summary: A remake of Ocarina of Time. The journey was harder then even the goddesses had foreseen. A child expected to be a hero. Another child with a dark and mysterious past. These two face the ultimate evil and dark times to come.
1. Awakening

****

Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This is my first Zelda fic, but the idea has been with me for some while now so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The darkness put emotions in the air. Standing in the middle of all of it was a just a boy. The boy looked around eleven years old, and had a little lighter skin color then the average hyrulian. His hair was as jet black as the darkness around him and a disturbed and confused look was on his face.

"Hello!" The boy screamed, however he couldn't even hear his own voice.

There was no noise anywhere, and the boy started to panic. He realized that not only could he not talk or hear anything, but he couldn't even move.

After what felt like hours of constant standing something finally appeared out of the darkness. It was dark storm clouds that poured ominous into the emotions that rang in the air. After a while a ray of light appeared. It parted the clouds and lit up the darkness. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy. However the clouds reformed themselves, and started to surround the figure.

"Help me!" The figure yelled at the boy, but even though the darkness was no more he still couldn't move.

A pillow shot out and hit the boy right in the face and he woke up with a startle.

"Wake up!" Standing in the room was a very thin and strong looking woman with the strangest eyes. It was because they were red.

"Ow, you know Impa; you don't have to be so violent. "

"Well Ryu, I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah yeah, give me a break." he whispered.

"I only came here to see how you were doing." Impa pointed out.

"Yeah, well I don't even know why I need to stay here-"

"Because your father asked us to."

"Yeah okay." Ryu finally gave in.

"Good, let's eat some food." Impa said with a smile.

Behind Impa, Ryu noticed that there was breakfast ready. For breakfast they ate scrambled cucco eggs, fresh bread with grape jelly, bacon, and to top it all off some delicious Lon Lon Milk.

After they were done with their breakfast, Impa got ready to go.

"Ryu, you know the details and rules, and don't go and drive Molly crazy," Impa said as she opened the door.

Molly was a kind woman that ran Impa's old house. In actuality the only reason Impa even comes to the house these days was to check up on Ryu.

"By the way I left the money, so I need you to pay for the milk later."

"Man…" Ryu stood up and started to stretch.

"Oh, you don't like Lon Lon Ranch?"

"No, I like them it's well… you know never mind, it's nothing."

"Fine. Stay out of trouble." Impa walked out of the house and took out a deku nut. She threw it at the ground, and she disappeared.

Ryu was already used to the method that Impa used, so he had already closed his eyes. He looked out and saw how the day looked beautiful, unlike his dream. While Ryu looked out of the door, Molly came out.

"Hey Ryu, how are you doing?" Molly said as she walked towards the house with some wet clothes. "I went out, and I heard a snap. Did Impa come by?"

"Yeah, we ate some breakfast, and we got some for you too.

"Oh you, well I eat some after I hang up the clothes."

"I'm off Molly, see ya."

"Bye."

Ryu jumped off the ledge almost falling on a worker in the process. The workers around here have been working in Kakariko Village so long they didn't even care anymore. Ryu started to run around the village to get some breath in him, and then sprinted to his favorite place. The graveyard.

In the graveyard, the gravekeeper was out, but to keep Ryu company, there was the little boy who was crazy for the graveyard too.

"Hey Marvin!" Ryu yelled as he ran to up to him.

"Whoa, Ryu how have you been doing?" Marvin started to look at Ryu as if he was suppose to die

_Wait something is wrong._

"Hey dude is something wrong?"

Marvin was staring at the graves with a disturbed look on his face.

"The poes are really restless today, and I overheard a conversation between a couple. There is supposely problems with almost every race in Hyrule, and there have been talk about some certain group of people. I didn't hear enough as to why these people matter though."

"Oh really? Who the Gerudos? They are always causing trouble."

"No not a race but just some group people."

"Oh so why are you so disturbed."

"...One of the names was yours."

As if on cue the sunny day became dark, and it started to pour down hard.

"Dang, what is this freak show?" Ryu started to run back to the village. He looked at the sky and sighed.

_It was suppose to be such a great day._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know there wasn't any Link in this, but you just wait a little and it will come. Please review.**


	2. Introduction

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

The darkness was back. Ryu was surrounded by all of it, but this time he could move. His movement was impaired, but he was grateful. He noticed that most his senses were working. He could smell sweat, hear steel clashing and an explosion, and he could see a couple of figures fighting in the distance.

The first two figures were familiar ones. The first of the two was the dark storm clouds. The only difference between this time and the last time was that the clouds were stronger, and had a golden symbol. It was shooting lightning, and had a weapon by its side that was floating. The second of the two was the light that turned into the figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy.

The third figure was new. It looked elegant and important. It was blue and had a shadowy aura. The figure looked more like a bystander, but seemed to be vital for some unknown reason.

The clouds were just too powerful, and they eventually beat the light figure and the blue aura. After the battle the clouds kept on creeping towards Ryu. He couldn't stand the clouds being so close. Its floating weapon revealed itself as a sword. It came down upon him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy shot out like a jet out of his bed, and he was weeping.

"By goddess, Ryu what happened!" Molly had heard the scream, and had run into the room.

"I was havin' a d-dream and-"

"Oh you poor boy. Did you have a nightmare?" Molly's voice was so calming and kind that Ryu started to calm down.

"No M-molly it was different. I could f-feel."

"Ryu… even though you try so hard to act like an adult, you are just a kid. Try to become more of a kid, and stop acting so tough."

"It's just the way I was raised."

"Yeah, well how about some warm Lon Lon Milk?" Ryu noticed that Molly didn't like to go in the subject of his family.

"T-thanks."

"By the way, that reminds me. Tomorrow, do not forget to go and pay for the milk at the ranch."

"Okay."

* * *

The sky was a great light blue, and it seemed as if it was alive. Towering over Ryu, the sun was in the sky with its absolute beautiful aurora. The air and sun felt much better in Hyrule Field then in the village, and he loved it.

The field was normally pretty peaceful, usually void of robbers, and things of that such. However, Ryu had a large scimitar that had a golden handle with a small red ruby in the middle of it wrapped up around him in its sheath. Normally a eleven year old boy could barely hold the sword, let alone use it in battle, but this boy was an exception. His skill with it was almost unmatched.

Instead of wearing his blue casual shirt, he was wearing his redish-purple tunic. The tunic is made up of a Dodongo leather, but the leather has a certain feel to it. Normally Dodongo leather is hard and rough, but this kind has been settled and easier to wear because of skilled hands.

As Ryu started to approach the ranch, the big Lon Lon Ranch sign looked as if it was newly shined.

The ranch was as beautiful as ever. The building to the left is where the owner Talon normally stayed. He was notoriously lazy.

Ryu went in the building, and heard snoring so he left.

_It's almost impossible to awake him up. _

"Ryu, what are you doing here?" The voice was sweet, and sounded like an angel.

"Hey Malon, I'm here to drop off the money we owe you."

Just then a figure came out of the building to the right. The figure looked only a year younger then Ryu and had the attair of completely green. Also, the boy had a fairy, and looked equiped to fight. His face was serious and he looked like the quiet type.

"Oh hey, Ryu I like you to meet Link." The boy looked up and nodded.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hey."

"Fairy boy here is visiting."

"Link, why do you have a fairy? Last time I checked only the Kokori had them."

"Yeah... I'm a Kokori."

"Really! I thought that they can't leave the forest."

"They can't. I don't know why I can."

_Weird._

"It's getting late. Ryu why don't you stay here for the night? Link is staying with us."

The sun was starting to go down, and the sky was turing pink.

"If it okay sure."

The barn smelled pretty bad, but at this time Ryu and Link both had to sleep there.

"Man these animals are annoying." Ryu walked around the barn inspecting for a great spot.

"I like them." Link stared at the animals with such amazement.

Both Link and Ryu had settled down, and they started to go sleep.

"So, Link where are you going after this?"

"Kakariko Village."

"Really? I'm living there now."

"I'm new... could I go with you?"

"Yeah, no problem."


	3. The Graveyard

****

Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

"Aww you both have to leave?" Ryu had told Malon that they were leaving together.

"Sorry, but I got to show Link around."

"Man... well you two better come better soon." Malon's face was looking pretty sour.

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Bye." Link looks pretty strong, but barely has a voice.

* * *

The sky looked darker today then yesterday, but it seemed okay.

"Link, why do you not talk?"

Link looked around and just shrugged.

"No really Link, you are really mysterious. You are a 'special' Kokori, you are on a 'special' mission, and well you are just a 'special' guy."

"You aren't to normal either."

"More then you know."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind."

Link's fairy came out and started to twirl around the boys.

"You know Link, you are really rude. You even haven't introduced me."

"Man, that is my bad. I'm Ryu.

"Hey, my name is Navi."

"Hey, we're really close to the village, let's go.

* * *

"Hello!" They had just got to Impa's house.

"Oh too bad, Molly isn't here."

"That's okay... I need to go."

"Oh yeah, so where are you going?"

"Death mountain."

"What? No, sorry you can't. There is a restiction. Trust me I know."

"I have a letter."

"Let me see!"

Link passed Ryu the letter, and after a moment of reading Ryu's face lit up. Or maybe it wasn't just happiness, but also a little naughty.

"Link, with this you can go to Death Mountain. Can I go too?"

"It says only for me. Why?"

"Well... I got my family there. Actually just my dad, but he is all I got."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

"Sorry boys, no passage without a Royal Decree."

"Yeah yeah, we have that." Ryu passed the letter to the guard, and he started to read it out loud.

"Oh, this is... this is surely Princess Zelda's handwriting! Well, let's see...Hmmm... OK..." He started to read it out loud. "This is Link... he is under my orders to save Hyrule. Wah ha ha ha hah! What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now? OK, OK, all right. You can go now, but Ryu you aren't in the letter. Ya can't come.

"No wait, pretty please."

"I want him to come." Link came forth and looked the guard right in the eye.

"Okay fine. You're dad isn't going to like it."

"I'll deal with him."

"Sure. By the way guys, you should get some proper shields. The bazaar has the right ones. Tell them that I told you about it and they'll give you a discount." The guard then stomped his lance, and the gate opened. "By the way if you are in that area could you do something for me? There is a new store called the Happy Mask Shop. They have a mask my son wants.

"Wait." Link had a disturbed look in his eye.

"What's wrong Link?"

"Let's head back."

"Why?"

"Not ready." With that Link started to walk back to the house.

* * *

By the time they had gotten to the house Molly was already there.

"Ryu is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You should have told me you were going to stay there over night."

"Sorry."

"So next time you should." Just then Link crossed the corner. "Hello who is this?"

"Oh yeah Molly meet Link and Link, Molly."

"Hello sweetie, you know that Ryu has barely any kid friends."

"Molly!"

"Sorry, just putting it out there. You both look so hungry, I'll get something to eat for both of you."

After lunch Ryu and Link went out to get some exercise.

"So Link what was the problem?"

"I'm not ready."

"Yeah, do you mind telling me what your whole mission is?"

"Link isn't much of a storyteller I'll tell it." Again Navi just popped out.

_Navi sure is spontaneous... and loud._

Navi told the story of the forest, when they met, the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri's Emerald, and then Zelda.

"Whoa, that is intense."

"Yeah."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Navi was spooked.

"The graveyard is one of my favorite places." Ryu had convinced both Link and Navi to come. "If you come at the right time you can move the graves. There are some weird tunnels. It's awesome!"

"What, you go under the graves!" At this point Navi was spazzing out.

"Oh come on Link, it's really fun." At first Link had no expression, but now his face had a bright smile. Link was already moving a gravestone. Just like Ryu said there was a hole.

"I'm going in." Ryu then jumped in the hole. Link was already in.

"Man, I'm with craizies." Navi then followed them in.

The room had an errie glow to it. The room was bare expect for some bones, and a treasure chest.

"What the heck?" Navi had expected redeads, but nothing was there. "Ryu, did you know this was here?"

"Nope, I don't get enough time to go all the graves. Let's see what's in it."

Link approached the chest, and without any hesitation he opened it up.

"A shield?"

"Hey, it looks like the ones the guard wanted us to get."

"Yeah, their called Hylian Shields."

Link looked up and passed the shield on to Ryu.

"You have it."

"No thanks I don't like shields, and besides I know Death Mountain like the back of my hand. You know I bet it belonged to the guy whose burial this is. I don't think he will miss it. "

"How do we get back up, I mean I have wings, but you guys are stuck."

"Yeah, that's the weird thing. You see that stump back there? If you step on it you go back to the surface."

"Really?" Navi was pretty amazed.

"Okay, let's check one more grave. It's the most interesting one here."

As Navi got back to the surface, Ryu and Link were both going to the back of the graveyard. All of the sudden it started to rain, but that didn't stop them.

"This grave seems to be the most important one here. I tried to move it but it seems to need some connection to royalty."

"Hey Link, didn't Impa say that Zelda's Lulluby was proof to connection to royalty?"

On the word, Link took out his ocarina, and started to play the royal lulluby.

Even though it was raining there was no lightning. That changed the second Link was done. The tombsone was shot by a ray of lightning, and in a flash it was gone. All that was left was a hole.

"Oh boy, this is exciting." With that Ryu and Link jumped in the hole.


	4. Sun's Song

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

"Okay, I know that you guys are having your guy moment and everything, but can we go? I mean we have the shield and we should go early-"

"Man, Navi can you calm down please?" There was no harshness in Ryu's voice, but Navi was really starting to get on his nerves. "Last stop. I promise."

When they all had jumped into the hole, they were greeted by some Keese. However, Link made quick work of them with his slingshot. When the last Keese fell, the bar door opened.

"By the way Link, your skill is pretty sweet."

Link turned his face the other direction and muttered a simple thank you. In the forest most of the Kokoris riduculed him. Compliments were very uncommon, even if Saria was his best friend.

Ryu nudged Navi closer and started to whisper to her. "I didn't know he was such a shy guy. I mean when he was with the guard he was totally focused, and unshakable."

"Oh, he really is a great kid. I bet he would be very popular if he wasn't so quiet."

When they entered the other room, a horrid stench entered their notrils.

"Oh man, what the heck is that smell?" All Link did was point to the acid and what seemed to be a zombie. "Dang, this just got interesting."

Link started to sprint towards the zombie with is his sword drawn, but Navi screamed for him to stop. It was too late. The "zombie" started to screech and Link was paralyzed by fear. It started to approach Link and in the last moment a loud fleshy sound shot in the air. Ryu with his large scmitar had cut through the zombie like putty.

"I tried to warn you guys. These things are Redeads. They yell out a horrible scream and you're frozen. With that time they suck the life out ot you."

Back to back, they started to evaluate the situation. Link figured they can either retreat or fight. Ryu was only thinking of fighting.

"Okay Link, your slingshot probably is useless so we have to go head to head. However, with the screaming we can't really do it so we have to stay together, but not to close."

On that note, Ryu rushed to the closest Redead, but was soon frozen in a kneeling postion. However, before anything could happen Link jumped over Ryu and stabbed it in the head and then stomach. Finally, Ryu soon got control again and slashed right through the Redead, cutting it in half.

Though it wasn't to hard they both knew by the next one if they went all the way it would take forever. Though no words were said they both sprinted to the other side of the room, evading the acid and Redeads.

"Man, that is nasty." He was rubbing his neck which had a bite mark on it. "Navi, I don't become a redead if I get bitten by one right?

"Well... sure."

"Whoa. Sure? That doesn't sound convincing."

"It's better then if I said you do become a Redead."

Link was uninterested in their little conversation. He was more interested in the poem on the wall with its notes.

This poem is dedicated to  
the memory of the dearly departed  
members of the Royal Family.

The rising sun will eventually set,  
A newborn's life will fade.  
From sun to moon, moon to sun...  
Give peaceful rest to  
the living dead

Soon after Link finished the poem it had grabbed Navi's attention too. "This is an interesting poem...huh? Something is inscribed on the tombstone...It's the secret melody of the Composer Brother! Link there are some notes here. Try playing it."

"Playing it?"

"Yeah you probably don't know this, but Link is really a skilled with the ocarina and can learn songs real fast." Link picked out his ocarina and started to play out the song. The song gave you both a weary and a renewal feeling.

Restless souls wanderwhere they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song.

"So what does the Sun's Song do?" Ryu had enjoyed the tune, but he was starting to think it was useless.

"Well, can we go now?" The journey was over, and it was due time that Ryu fufilled his promise.

"Yeah, but we got to be wary of the Redeads." Link shook his head in agreement and they were off.

"Wait, are the Redeads frozen?"

When they got back it seemed that they were white and ironicly paralyzed.

As the group got out of the grave, two poes approached them. Without a word they attacked. The one on the left charged Link, and in a flash he branished his shield in defence. The lanturn and sword clashed each other over and over and everytime Link got the upperhand, the poe would dissapper. On Ryu side, he wasn't getting much luck either. After a bit they were back to back once again.

"Okay, these guys are annoying. I got an idea. Use your slingshot, and keep him at bay." Eventually, the first poe was down.

"Ahhhh, you killed me!" the first poe screamed.

"No brother!" It was too late. Ryu shashed through him like butter and he too burst until a flame.

"I can't believe you killed us. Wait you're not Ganondorf's minions are you?" The group just shook their heads to these wierd ghosts. "Sorry about that I'm Sharp, and that is Flat. We're the royal composers. All the people in this village are born to serve the Royal Family of Hyrule. We brothers also served the Royal Family, and we were assigned to study the  
hereditary mystic powers of the family. Though we never could figure out the power of the Triforce, we had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of ocarinas. Actually, we did complete that study! We would have been famous, if that hateful Ganondorf had not tried to steal ourresults. We could never let him reap the fruits of our research! That's why we gave our lives to protect the secret."

The other ghost then turned around "Sorry for attacking you again, but we got to go so bye."

The two phantom brothers dissappeared, and left the group with a slight odd feeling.

"That was really wierd." was all Ryu could say as they started to walk back to the house. All Link could do was shake his head in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm still an amateur in all of this, so if any of you people reading have any tips or reviews please give them up. I'm all ears.**


	5. Father

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

"Whoa!" A Reg Tektite had jumped out and attacked the young fighters. With one big slash, Ryu cut right through the first one. The second one was a rock and so Ryu threw Link to it and Link took it down in a second.

"Nice Link." The small group had moved up the hill, and they were met by an interesting figure.

"Ryu! It's been too long." The owner of the voice belonged to a rock man or better known as a goron.

"Yeah, it's been too long."

"Are you going to meet with your dad?"

"Um... yeah. Hey, what's with the big rock?" Blocking a tunnel was a huge boulder.

"Your father should be able to you the details."

"Cool, well see ya."

"Good-bye."

* * *

It was getting dark, and the group had finally gotten to Goron City.

"Ryu, shouldn't you be getting to your dad?" Questioned Navi.

"Yeah, I will." Ryu ran in the city with a small frightened smile on his face.

"No, that's not what I mean." It was too late, because Ryu had left already. "It's confusing Link. Why did he go in the city?" All Link could do was shrug and walk off.

The room was a light brown everywhere. In all and all it seemed like Goron City was very large,and there was Gorons eye to eye.

"Link, I heard that the Goron's Ruby is on a middle platform connected through rope. I know that it really isn't good, but you know... we should probably take it while we can." Link had an angry look in his eyes from Navi even mentioning the thought. "Okay, well let's at least check it out first."

Link rose his head, and he started to walk on the rope. After a few minutes, he finally got to the stand. The only problem was that the stone wasn't there.

"Oh, are you here for the red stone that was lighting up our city? Yeah, I came here for the stone too. I mean at least just a lick, but it's gone. Big brother took it."

"Big brother?"

"Big Brother Darunia took it away. Then, he shut himself up in his room and won't come out. Since then, it feels like all the lights in the city have gone out... Everyone seems so... depressed... He always says that everyone is after that red stone! Big Brother has shut himself up in his room saying, I will wait in here for the Royal Family's messenger!"

"Oh well thanks for the information."

As Link and Navi started to walk to the bottom floor they noticed that Ryu was no where to be found. As they got to the second floor they noticed a Goron by two unlit torches. Navi was always talkative and needed little reason to ask questions. "Sir, I noticed that these torches are unlit." The Goron just rose his head to the floating ball of light. "I'm just saying, since it is so dark could you light these?"

"Sorry little lady, but the only fire here is in Darunia's room. If you are going there, could you get your friend to bring some over here?"

"Sure, I would love to."

"I would really appreciate it. His room is the one with the red carpet in front."

They had finally gotten to the door with the red carpet, but the door was locked shut.

"Link, play the Zelda's Lullaby. Remember the Goron said that Darunia wanted a Royal Family's messenger."

After Link beautifully played the song the door opened up. The two then started to walk in the tunnel, and then they were confronted by the toughest looking goron yet.

"When I heard the song I was sure my sworn brother had finally came to my aid, but the king brought a child. Is this what he feels about me?"

Navi popped up, and started to talk on Link's behalf. "Well we're here on our own behalf."

Darunia face looked even grumpier. "I'm in a bad mood because of the shortage in food and our greatest crops... but this is a Goron problem. So please leave."

"No, wait-"

"Leave!!"

"Ahhh, okay. Link, we can at least get the fire like the Goron asked us to."

Using a Deku Stick, Link started to light all the torches on the bottom floor. He activated a large twirling Goron jar.

"Weird."

After Link lit up all the torches, the Gorons all started to look better. The one that had been near the torches looked particuarly happy.

"Even though you're just a kid you are really helpful."

Link just put on a great smile and nodded his head. However, he then noticed a familar tune. The tune seemed to come out of the tunnel. It would remind you of trees and the forest. The fresh smell of it all as well.

"Saria..." All the sudden Link was overcome with a sense of homesickness.

The Goron noticed the look on Link's face. "You like that song? All the Gorons love that song because it takes all the stress away. That's the real reason I even stay near the tunnel."

It seemed that through the Goron's little tidbit Navi also perked up a bit.

"Wait, you said ALL Gorons cheer up?"

"That's for sure little lady."

"Really! Great, Link come and follow me." With that she bursted through the air and flew towards Darunia's room again.

* * *

Link walked back in Darunia's room, and it seemed as if the Goron was not happy.

"I told you to-" He was interrupted by Link's ocarina. Link started to play the all so familiar tune, Saria's song. It seemed that the music started to fly around Darunia and he started to dance like a crazy beast.

"Oh yeah! Uh uh! WHAT A HOT BEAT!!"

Eventually as Link ended the song it seemed as if the stress just lifted off his face.

"I'm sorry about my bad mood earlier, but with the whole Ganondorf ordeal I just needed some time. Now what can I do for you two?

Navi seemed very impressed by her plan, and started to seem a little more confident to the rockman. "We need the Goron's Ruby."

"You guys too!? How about this? If you can open the tunnel to our food and defeat the monsters inside, I'll give you anything."

Navi seemed a little disappointed in the situation, but It seemed she was currently satisfied that they had a plan.

"You know how about I give you guys a pres-" Again the Goron was interrupted, but by a different source.

"Man! Who was playing that hot beat?!" Dancing in the room was Ryu completely oblivous to his surroundings. He just wanted to get closer to the song.

Darunia looked at the boy, and with his booming voice, he screamed "RYU!!"

Ryu was knocked out of his trance, and looked up to the owner of the voice. Link noticed this was the first time Ryu showed any fear.

"AHHHH!! Dad!!"

Link looked up in a dazed moment andl Navi looked out as well with one word on her small tongue.

"Dad...??"


	6. Entry

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

* * *

All of it came in a big blur. Link and Navi were thrown out of the room, and Ryu had been stuck inside. All they could hear were smashing, screams of terrors, yelling, and just plain craziness. After about five minutes of quietness the door finally opened. It revealed a beat-up Ryu on the floor.

Navi was shocked and started to fly around in anger.

"I don't care if your his father, you can't do that!" To her surprise Ryu soon just stood up as if nothing happened.

Darunia let out a breath of both anger and pride. He knew that his son could take a beating from the old man and still get up in flash.

"Ahhh, he's used to it."

Navi started to fly around the even more particular boy and it soon all made sense. The living in Death Mountain, the amazing strength, and even his name.

* * *

**Previously that day:**

"So Ryu I was wondering, how did you get your name? I've never heard of it before."

"Well Navi, there's this old legend in Goron history. There was once a mighty and powerful dragon that was evil and terrorized the Gorons. It's power was legendary, however, one day a mighty Goron carrying a mighty hammer vanquished it. It was said that this Goron's power was basically legendary to be able to defeat it. So he was given the title Ryu, which means dragon. My old man used to say that when I was even a baby I was crazy. That's the story."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Ryu, why did you go against my orders?"

Ryu and Navi started to explain the whole situation.

"Dad, please let me try to fix this problem. I know you took me out of the city to "protect" me, but if you give the task to Link, I want to be able to do it too."

Darunia looked at Ryu for a long agonizing moment.

"Okay." He then turned to Link. "Kid, you will need to be able to pick up the Bomb Flowers to go through the whole place, so you'll need this." He took out bronze bracelets. "They're called Goron Bracelets, and they will let even a small one like you be able to pick up the heaviest ones.

Link put one on and then offered the other one to Ryu.

"Oh, no thanks Link. I don't need it to pick those bombs. Okay dad we're going and I won't let you down!"

"When did you grow into such a promising young man?" Darunia whispered under his breath.

* * *

The group finally had left the city, but there was a little problem still.

"So, guys... what are we going to do about the giant rock."

Navi and Link were both stumped on this one.

"Well, why don't we look at it from a higher angle? It seems that there is a a ledge close to here."

As the three got closer to the rock their hope was starting to seep away.

"I just don't see how we can do this."

"Wait Ryu how powerful is each bomb flower, and why are some growing here, but not other places?"

"Well Navi you need a dark place to grow it. I remember a guy had a plan to grow these here. I guess it worked. I mean these bombs are freaking powerful. They can destroy anything... and you want us to throw it over the ledge don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Link went around and picked up the bomb. The fuse was lit immediately, and Link chucked it right over the ledge.

BOOM!!

"Good job Link. It's time to go in the demon's lair."

Ryu's eyes started to fly with fire and passion.

* * *

**Author's Note: My story is finally about to get a lot more actiony. By the way as the story progresses the partners will not just be Ryu. I don't mean like a large collective team, but something stable. Please Review!**


	7. Dodongo

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

The entry to Dodongos's cavern was blocked by two things. The first was a giant boulder and second one was a giant rock wall. However, both of the troubles were fixed through the same thing. Explosions.

BOOOOOOOM!!

The remnants of the rock was shattered all over the floor as Link and Ryu finally entered the cavern.

"Hey, it seems like this place is dangerous. Be careful you guys." Navi never truly went far from Link, but in dungeons anything was possible, and she needed to be with Link at all times, just in case.

In the big and central room, there was only one main way to get around. There was a a platform connecting the front, back, and sides. However the platform was separated by hot molten semi-hardened lava. The only way to cross were these pillars that rose and went back down.

"The pillars seem to rise due to the pressure of the heat in the ground. You guys need to-" Before Navi could even finish, Ryu and Link were jumping around getting to the main platform.

As they got there, a Beamos was in the center and spotted them. It started to shoot a laser at them. At a mere nod of the head, Link and Ryu dashed to the nearest pillar they could. They both chose the right one. Ryu had a head start so he got to the pillar and then the main area are first, but the pillar started to get too low so when Link jumped he missed on his timing. In less then a second Ryu shot out and grabbed Link's hand before he started to fall. With his one arm, he pulled Link up and actually lifted him up in the air.

Navi had finally caught up, and she seemed mad. "YOU IDIOTS! What were you guys doing? And Link what would have done if Ryu hadn't been there to catch you?"

Both Ryu and Link had guilty faces, but in the inside they were both pretty pleased. It had only been a couple days, but already Ryu and Link had saved each other a couple of times."Okay, Now that we're here what do we do?" They both had complete faith in their skills and the others too.

"See those bomb flowers over there? Use them to destroy some of these rock walls. I don't know why they're even there though. Last time I came here the entry was free of anything. "

Unfortunately, another Beamos was here. However, Link didn't care. In fact he picked up a bomb flower and chucked over there. He wasn't expecting much, but the eye beam soon exploded. Link looked out for an extra minute, and then kept a satisfied look on his face.

After blowing up the walls, the smoke revealed a gossip stone and a door. After a couple of times of hitting the Gossip Stone they went on. The next room seemed pretty safe.

"Link we got to hurry." Ryu's voice was laced with caution. "These thing come out and-"

It was too late. These slug looking things started to come out of the ground. Before Ryu could say another thing they were chasing after the group.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Finally after running for several minutes they got to the end with nothing but scratches. They were led to the exit, but it was barred up. The bars would only go up if the blue button was stepped on, but if you stepped off it would close again. Eventualy Link found the statue and pushed on the switch.

After getting through the door, they were attacked by a group of bats in a hallway. Fortunately Link made quick work out of them with his slingshot.

The next room revealed a room with platforms separated by lava pits. However they were also greeted by a loud screech. Two Lizalfos jumped out and soon attacked Link and Ryu. These rough looking monsters were basically walking lizards, but carried a sense of speed and agility.

Link had been prepared for anything, but Ryu was not expecting something like this. Link took out his Deku shield and prepped it up in the air for the attack. As the knife rammed down, it chipped out a slight piece of his shield, but link lunged his sword straight in the stomach.

On Ryu's side, he wasn't having much luck. The Lizalfos was too fast for Ryu's standards, and he was getting slight cuts around his body. It seemed as if it was mocking him. Even with his massive strength the giant sword was just too slow.

Finally the Lizalfos started to get bored and started to go for the kill. Link had already defeated his Lizalfos, but for some odd reason his sword was stuck in the stomach. All he could do was bring out a Deku stick and jump on the Lizalfos' back. He started to choke the Lizalfos while being dangled in the air, so Ryu, with one last slash, cut the Lizalfos in half.

Link hit the floor and started to laugh. Ryu completely dazed at his odd reaction also started to laugh. For a good five minutes they just layed there and laughed.

_Even though they both have major experience, they're still both kids. Their fighting is just so awkward._ Navi thought.

When the laughter went down, Ryu took out his sword and cut Link's sword out of the stomach. Ryu merely mouthed out a thank you and walked out for the exit.

* * *

The room was dark and had an errie feel. Ryu and Link approached the main section warily. Their cautioness was not rewarded because they were placed face to face with a Dodongo, and it looked ready to fight.


	8. Through Fire and Flames

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. **

* * *

"RAAAAHHHHHH!" The Dodongo that Link and Ryu had met was large and was emitting a lot of heat. With a breath of air the Dodongo blew out fire straight at the young boys. These two were not ready for it and took the blow right on. Link was subjected to the fire and blown to the floor. Ryu had also kneeled, but stood back up and picked Link up. He sprinted out of the Dogongo's next fire, and after a good while hit the ground.

"Ahhh... Ryu, I'm sorry."

"Come on man, keep your energy up."

Navi came out and it sounded like she was weeping. "Ryu how come you're alright, but why was Link hit so bad?"

"I'm still in a lot of pain, but this suit I'm wearing gives me some fire resistance. Damn it... I should've known this was going to happen. Wait, I'll be right back." Ryu got up and started to limp to the direction of the exit.

"Wait Ryu, don't go!"

"Navi I'll be right back. Don't worry." Ryu started relimp towards the exit, and soon he disappeared into the shadows.

After a few agonizing moments, Navi spoke up.

"Link... how are we going to do this? I mean we handled The Deku Tree okay, but without Ryu's help we would've been dead by now."

Link stayed hesitant for a minute and then merely uttered, "I know."

* * *

Ryu was trying his best not to attract any attention. He was creeping on the walls, looking for the exit, but the Dodongos kept on getting in his way. Finally, after a good couple of minutes he got to the door, but it was locked with bars.

"Crap."

* * *

Link had gotten up to the wall, while drinking some Lon Lon Milk when Ryu had came back.

"You guys, bad news and then worst news." Ryu whispered with much trouble.

"What is it?"

"Well the door is closed because someone activated this old Goron safelock. We have to activate all the switches in the torches. We can use this torch first." Ryu pointed at the torch that was their only form of light. "However, there's a catch. We have to do it all at a similar time, and they are being guarded by a lot of Dodongos."

At the end of the story Link immediately got up, but a flicker of pain went on his face and he hit the ground.

"Link!" Navi was getting very scared over Link, and decided against the plan. "If we go on any farther Link will die. Let's go back."

"I'm sorry Navi... we can't."

"Why not!"

"Think about it. If we turn around we will be met by those young Dodongos. It's definite death that way. We are in probably one of the worst places in the cavern right now."

"Ryu, I... You're right. I don't know what I was th-"

"Don't worry. It's my fault that I did not warn you."

"It's not your fault. How could you have known?"

"I'll get us out of this. Keep Link safe." Before Ryu went back off Link came up.

Link lifted up his extra bottle, that he had attained from a job in Kakariko Village. It was filled up with extra Lon Lon Milk. "Take it."

Ryu stared at Link for a second, and then took it bottle. "I won't let you down. Trust me I never break my promises."

Ryu started to approach the first Dodongo with his sword drawn. Silently but quickly, he got to its tail and heaved one big slash. The Dodongo bellowed out and swiftly swung its tail. Ryu again caught off guard and was hit by it, but he ran before it breathed out fire. He striked it time after time, while dodging the tail, and eventually it was defeated.

"Woo." Ryu let out with no enthusiasm, but was soon interrupted by a ticking noise. "Crap, I forgot!"  
The remains of the Dodongo started to glow a red color, and Ryu rushed out before the explosion started.

BANG!

On the floor, he picked his bottle up and chugged his first round.

Ryu picked himself up, and walked up to the next Dodongo. Ryu's patience was growing thin, so with a giant thrust he shoved his sword straight into the Dodongo's face. Normally a sword would not have any affect on the Dodongo except its tail, but again Ryu is an exception.

Unfortunately the explosion was happening a but faster this time. Before Ryu could even get the sword there was an explosion. He didn't have enough time to run, so he was hit pretty bad. However, before he could even get some milk the third Dodongo came and Ryu was weaponless. The Dodongo was ready with fire and Ryu barely avoided it. With the last of his might he grabbed its tail, and started to swing it around. Longer he went, the faster it went, and with one more try he threw it over. He was rewarded with a big crash noise and then a giant explosion. He hit the ground, and brought out the bottle around into his mouth.

"Good job." Ryu turned his head, and there was Link holding a flaming Deku stick. "I got all the torches. The door is open."

"Haha... great."

Navi came out with an awed expression. _Amazing._

* * *

"Hey Link let me see the map."

"No wait."

"Oh come on."

The two started to fight over the map that they had just gotten. When they got through the end of the Dodongo room, they were left with a hallway switch. Once they activated it, a door on the opposite side of the main room opened. When they got there they found the map, after destroying a couple of rock doors. Also, they bought a new shield for Link from a Deku.

The next room was again different from what Ryu remembered. It used to be giant stairs, but now the stairs were under pillars jutting from the ground. After a couple of minutes of searching for a way up they noticed a weird arrangement of Bomb Flowers. However, they also noticed a rockwall, and with a good bomb, blew it sky high. It opened up to a door.

"Okay, one of us should stay here to figure it out, but the other should go through this door."

Link nodded in agreement and after some reasoning, decided that if there was something dangerous he would be in no condition to fight.

* * *

As Ryu went into the room, the door closed behind him. "Oh crap."

He was greeted by a giant chest, and a statue. As he approached the chest, he started to think of a way to get back. He leaned on the statue for a moment, and it turned alive. With a giant moan it started to move close to Ryu, and started to ram at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa." It started to chase him all over the room, and eventually as he got back as far as possible it turned back to normal. He knew he needed a very large impact to make it stop, so as he touched it again, he left a little Bomb Flower for a present. BAM! The armos started to freak and was spazzing around the room. Barely he escaped the explosion that came right after.

* * *

When Link and Navi heard the explosion, they were a little worried. However, it gave Navi an idea.

"Link, could you place one of those bombs right there. Yeah there... good."

* * *

The door reopened and the chest had revealed a compass. But before he could leave, he heard a giant explosion after explosion. BAM! BAM! BOOM! BOOM!

With a hasty rush, he rammed through the door. As he got through he was sighted with the whole pillar under ground after some stability issues. All that was left was the stairs.

"Nice."

* * *

After they had climbed the stairs and went through the door, they were attacked by fire keese. Link was handling them with his slingshot, but accidentally touched a Armos. With a roar it attacked. Ryu was ready for it, and had tackled the Armos down. As it spazzed on the floor, Ryu bring his large sword down and crushed it into pieces.

However, it seemed that all the Armos started to move, and after a couple of minutes, they were all destroyed, but one. However the problem was it wasn't moving. Finally, they realized that it wasn't going to fight, and moved it to get to the switch. The door opened , and they went on.

After barely dodging spikes, flares that could only be stopped with Link's slingshot, and a rockwall, they were once again faced with Lizalfos except now there was three of them.

Link had regained some strength, and was able to block these ones okay, but Ryu knew he was just too slow. The real problem was that they knew that too, but Ryu had one more trick up his sleave. Link had disabled one of them, but the other two rushed at Ryu. Ryu calmly took some special gloves out, put them on, and when one got close, punched it away. Ryu had punched it so hard that he had sent it flying over five feet.

Navi was surprised, but then started to chuckle. The other Lizalfos was also surprised, and that gave Link enough time to cut it straight through their backs.

* * *

After leaving the room, and extinguishing two flames, they got to a treasure chest. It attained a bomb bag made out of Dodongo's stomach.

Navi had came out and started to look at the bag.

"Weird that's here."

"Actually Navi we need this to go where we need to go."

Navi soon realized that she did not know where they were going.

"Ahhh, Ryu where are we going?"

"Well, in that first main chamber, there is an entrance to the main part, but I noticed that the Dogongo eyes were not red. That means the door is closed. These bombs are here for opening the door for the main part, whenever the redness goes away."

"Oh... so how are we suppose to throw it in the eyes. It's like really high you know."

"You'll see."

* * *

As they went through, they were brought back to the main chamber. The only difference was that it was on a higher level.

Also, there was a switch, that when they pressed, made one of the lower pillars, come way up here.

"Okay guys, follow me." Ryu started to run to the bridge over the head. There were two holes in the bridge right over the eyes. Ryu got closer to one and Link to the other. They were both holding bombs. "Okay on three... three!" They dropped the bombs and they entered the sockets. BOOM! The eyes was red with fire, and the door had opened.

Navi had watched it from afar. "Oh."

* * *

"Ryu, I just want to say thanks." The group had gone through the mouth-door, killed some flame keese, and climbed some blocks. They were getting closer and closer to the rock chamber.

Link never started a conversation so Ryu was a little surprised.

"Uhh, what for?"

"For everything."

"No problem."

They eventually had gotten to a tunnel, and were getting ready to go, but they both knew that they were in no condition for anything the rock chamber had in store.

"Ahhh, let's rest." Ryu and Link hit the ground and started to search for anything that could heal them.

"No wait." Navi started to jerk around. "I can feel a fairy."

"Really! Where?"

Navi was still jerking when she landed next to a pot. "Hey, can you come out?"

A pink ball of light came out, and started to fly around the group.

"Wow, I haven't seen Hyrulians in a long time. Uhhh, I guess... I don't have anything else to do, and the one in green is cute." Link's face grew into a face of relief, and then turned bright red.

"Here we go!" The pink fairy circled the two, and their fatigue left them and their strength grew back. After the fairy finished, she flew away. "Good luck!"

* * *

The group had pushed a block, at the end of the tunnel, and it opened a locked door. It led them to a bare room.

"The ground is soft here. Let's put a bomb here." Link put out a bomb there, and it left there a giant hole.

"Let's go." The two jumped off into the hole. It was a little higher then they had expected.

"Ahhh, how are we going to get bac-" Ryu was interrupted by very loud footsteps. "Holy crap, he is-"

**

* * *

****Back at Goron's City:**

Darunia and another Goron were alone in Darunia's chambers.

"I heard that Ryu came back."

"Yeah he did."

"Oh man, where is he now?"

"Over at Dodongo's Cavern."

"What, why?"

"He wanted to go on the journey to become a man."

"Wait, is he going for King Dodongo?"

"Yeah I was going to go myself in maybe a day or two, but he really needed this."

"No, you don't understand. The king isn't two times bigger then a normal one, or even three times, but he is-"

* * *

**Back at Dodongo's Cavern:**

**"**Fricking humongous."

Link and Ryu stared in fear and awe at the giant Dodongo covering over twenty feet. They were dealing with

**King Dodongo:  
Infernal Dinosaur**

* * *

**Author's notes: Time for the first boss in the story. This was my biggest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it.  
****Please Review.**


	9. The Falling of a King

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Sorry for it being late this time, but the boss battle was a little different and I had a lot of work to do. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two Gorons stood in the middle of the chamber. Both looked distressed by the situation, but the larger one seemed more troubled. Also, the other Goron had apparent injuries including a broken arm and leg, healing scratches, impaired movement, and a broken back.

"The King is that big?!" Darunia exclaimed.

"Yes... maybe even bigger. Probably bigger." He shifting in his seat, as Darunia approached him.

* * *

**Several days before:**

Darunia stood in middle of the platform, held by rope. His giant voice boomed all around the city, and his authority was only enhanced by the blazing light of the stone illuminating the room.

"My brothers! We have been plagued by monsters of the present and legends! The Dodongos are plaguing the cavern. They prevent us from getting our food. Our last food gatherers should have been able to handle a few Dogongos, but none came back alive. It is madness! I shall go out and stop this madness for our people!"

He was given approval by the Goron's excitement and yelling. However, there was one group that didn't share the enthusiasm.

Four Gorons stepped out of the giant crowd. The front one acted on as the leader and spoke up. "Darunia, you are one of the strongest and best leaders the Gorons has had for several generations. However, that is specifically why we need you to stay."

This group consisted of the best fighters among the Gorons. However, the only thing bigger then their strength was their loyalty. "We need will handle the Dodongos, and end this famish!"

Darunia merely stared at them for a bit and smiled. "Hahahaha! All I can say is GOOD LUCK!"

The Gorons had gone through all puzzles and problems, and at the end room, they all gathered at the hole point. One by one, they dropped down, and just like the young heroes, were approached by a giant surprise.

"What...is...that?" The first Goron murmured.

The King rolled up in a ball and chased after the group. The group had two options. The first one was to jump in the lava, or run. The lava would not kill the Gorons immediately but would gradually kill them, so they ran. Unfortunately, one by one, they lost energy and were crushed by the King until there was only one left.

The Goron was just about to give up, when his eye caught the ladder that was used to escape out of this hell-hole. He jumped up and ran to it. The Dogongo had him in its sights and started to approach the ladder. He started to climb faster and faster, but it was too late. The Dogongo swung its tail and the ladder shattered with little effort. The Goron fell and cracked his back and broke his right leg and left arm. However, before the King could finish the job, a blue portal encased the injured Goron and teleported him in front of the entrance.

* * *

The guarding Goron stood over the mysterious body thinking it was dead. However, the injured Goron opened his eyes and mouthed a silent help.

The guarding Goron shot back in alarm and started to yell. "We need help here! Anybody, we need help! ANYBODY!"

* * *

**Now:**

**King Dodongo:  
Infernal Dinosaur**

The Dodongo stood over fifty feet high and size made the earlier ones look like bugs. It truly was 'fricking humongous'. Its dark and leathery skin looked so rough and hard that if you rubbed it, your hand would probably start to bleed. No sword or even bomb could slightly pierce it. Its eyes had the darkest stare and were completely void of any thought of mercy or compassion. From Link's and Ryu's point of view, it looked invincible and evil.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA."

Its mere roar shook the ground like an earthquake, and then rolled up in a ball, interestingly like a Goron and started to chase them.

Link and Ryu, were stuck in this underground box that had a rectangle pool of lava in the middle. On the outer edge, they started to sprint out of the Dogongo's way. Unfortunately, the Dogongo was so big that there was no chance that it would merely pass them. Unless they had either a sharp angle or the ability to fly, they were going to be smashed.

Link and Ryu had one thing on her mind. _RUN!_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
The Dogongo stayed at a some what slower pace, so it didn't seem like it was going to catch them. However, they both knew they were going to run out of energy eventually, since after a while the Dogongo would stop, turn around, and start to roll again. It did not seem like it was going to tire.

Navi popped up and immediately went into work mode. She flew in the air and looked for an escape, weakness, or anything. She got nothing for a couple of minutes, but eventually she found something. "I got it!" She flew back to Link and Ryu and relayed the plan to them.

"You guys!"

"Huff-puff, yeah Navi?"

"I've been looking at this, and I noticed something. The Dogongo will crush you if you stay to the straight-aways, but when it turns a corner, it moves kind of awkwardly. It gives you just enough space to not get run over."

"Wait, but won't the Dogongo just move out and hit us anyways?"

"Well... that part is kind of shaky. The Dogongo is rolled up so I don't think it is using sight, but actually timing to move."

"Wait, you think?!"

"Yeah, I mean the Dogongo stops just to check on you guys. It wouldn't make any sense if it could see, and I can't think of any other way for it stopping if you guys are not smashed."

Ryu started to think about it, and realized their plan was better then anything else. "Awesome Navi, you rock!"

Link heard the plan and he rushed to the corner with Ryu.

"It's time to see." Ryu merely muttered. The Dodongo got closer and closer, and passed them with little space left but still there was space.

"Whew, that was too close."

Ryu and Link came up to Navi and they started to brainstorm. "Navi, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Its skin looks so hard. The only area that looks a little softer is the face, but that is too high for you guys to hit."

"So you need me to kneel it down?"

"Yeah, but that is impossible."

"...Wait, no it isn't." Link abruptly stated. "The bomb bag is made of Dogongo stomach right?"

"Yeah, the Dogongo's inside is so rough that bomb explosions can't even rip it."

Navi soon started to get the plan. "If we throw it in the mouth, the bomb will give it enough stomach and mouth pain to make it kneel down, right?"

Link nodded happily at the plan.

"Link that is brilliant, but how will we get it in?"

Link didn't know, but before Link could even say that, they were interrupted by the King. He approached them, breathed in, and blew out a blaze of fire.

Link and Ryu barely dodged it, but then the Dogongo was already in round two. It rolled up again, and started to chase them again.

As Ryu and Link ran back to a corner and again the same thought was in their minds, right before his fire breathing.

Ryu and Link ran towards the King and it opened its mouth with a giant gasp. Link threw the bomb in its mouth and it exploded. The King let out a moan and fell to the ground. Link and Ryu drew their swords and started to slash its face unmercifully. The King was angered with the unknown feeling of pain and redrew itself in a ball and started to chase them again. Fortunately Link and Ryu was ready for it and hid in the corner again. After a bit of timing they did it all over again.

The King was extremely annoyed by the pain, and started it out with a giant breath for destruction. Link came up with a bomb, and Ryu came with a bomb flower. With a double throw, the Dogongo hit the ground. Link and Ryu redrew their blades and started a fury of slashes on its face. Finally, Ryu came up with a giant charge, and he crashed his great blade on the Dogongo. The final straw was finally picked and the King went into a raged fury. It went in a ball again, and started to roll around. It fell into the middle lava pit and started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Dogongo's body started to harden the lava and finally the King was silenced.

Unfortunately, they were still left with a problem, the way to get out.

After they witnessed the King's death, Ryu felt a powerful sensation in his legs.

"Ahhhh!!" Ryu hit the ground and started to moan in the pain. "Ahhhh, what is this!?"

Link had a puzzled look on his face, but Navi knew what the problem was.

"I was worried this was going to happen. Ryu, this is the pain from fighting the Dogongos from earlier."

"What!? But that fairy handled that problem pretty well."

"I know, but a fairy can't heal you both up. A fairy can heal up to a grown man, but this time she had to heal both of you. Since you guys are both kids, she could heal both of you but the second one only a little. Link was healed first. There probably wasn't enough energy left so all the energy that was used to heal you did very little. You seemed to have been fine so I didn't say anything, but all that stress and pain from earlier was probably only numbed. Now it is coming back and with all that running from earlier, your legs are extremely damaged."

"Crap! I really don't need this right now!"

Link calmly put his hand on Ryu shoulder a nodded a reassuring nod. "I'll find a way."

Navi started to feel some familiar energy and started to fly near the Dogongo's remains.

"Hey Link, I found something." She found a large red heart that was familiar. "It's a heart container!"

Link propped it up and gave it to Ryu. The container gave Ryu and Link new found strength and more vitality, but they were still stuck in the hole.

"Uhhhh, thanks. But what do we do now?" As if some other worldly being was listening, a blue portal appeared before them. "Cool!" They jumped in and found themselves in front of the Dogongo Cavern.

"YES! We did it!" Ryu started dancing with Navi flying around him. However, before any more dancing was done a giant rock-like thing fell from the sky. The rock opened up and revealed itself to be Darunia.

"You boys did it! Thanks to both of you we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's  
Cavern, but I can't believe all those monsters appeared?. It's all due to that Ganondo-." Darunia shifted his eyes to Ryu and stopped.

Another Goron appeared out of the sky and landed right next to Ryu. "Ryu! It's been to long!" He and Ryu started to talk when Darunia nudged Link to talk privately.

"Link, about the Ganondorf guy, if you are looking for the stones as well, then be careful. You are bound to meet with him. He is dangerous. He sealed the cavern and he said,'Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!' If he is willing to starve a whole race for these stones then well... I don't know. But kid, I like you!  
How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?! No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our  
friendship!"

He brought out the Goron's Ruby and gave it to Link.

Link stared in awe because of the amazing glow the stone was giving. The only other time he had this feeling was when he had received the Kokori's Emerald. Link thought of the forest and the Deku Tree. It all seemed so long ago, but that did not change the reality of the situation and the sacrifice the Deku Tree gave for the people of Hyrule.

"Brother! You'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you? You should go see the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain! She will power you up! However, before then you seem tired. Why don't you stay with us for the night?"

Before Link could even politely refuse Darunia patted him on the back and knocked him on the floor. "I won't take no for an answer!"

Link knew better then to argue and he knew he deserved a night off, so he started to walk up the hill to Goron City. Ryu soon caught up to him and started to walk by him.

"I heard that. You and Dad are Sworn Brothers." Link merely nodded at the arrangement. "Link, you and me gots to be Sworn Brothers. It wouldn't make much sense if we didn't, right?"

Navi smiled at the boy's remark and Link stared him right in the eye. He faced Ryu, clasped his hand and muttered a quiet response. "Of course... my brother."


	10. Ryu's Decision

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

"Hahahaha!!!" Navi started to fly around the two boys in pure amazement. "I know we had a giant mission, but I had no idea it would be so crazy. Even the Deku Tree wasn't nearly as hard as the cavern, but we did it."

Navi, Ryu, and Link got back to Goron city, and were enjoying a well earned rest.

After they had entered the city, Darunia had pushed them off to Ryu's room until the party preparations were complete.

"Yeah! I mean all that fighting was crazy, but we kicked butt and took no prisoners."

Ryu and Navi remained in their conversation while Link stared emptily into space. _What to do? _Link knew that it wasn't the time for worries, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. The journey was proving to be too hard for this one boy, so Ryu's help was needed. There were three problems though. One was Ryu's consent. Initially, he joined the group merely because of the situation, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to go on. The second one was Darunia's consent. It's obvious that Darunia has an issue with Ryu and Ganondorf meeting, whether or not Ryu knew. This was the reason that Ryu was sent out of the city, not because he didn't want Ryu to help with the cavern problem. Whether it was parent's love or something else it didn't matter. The last one was not really a problem but was still important. He grew up with no family. The only person he even considered family was Saria, and it was more of a mother/sister type relationship. This was the first time he had a ''brother'', and he did not like the idea of losing him.

_I need his help, but I can't compromise his own wants and needs. What do I do? _

"Hello?!?!" Ryu had noticed Link's stares and tried to get his attention. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link was shot out of his daze by Ryu's voice.

Link was unprepared and immediately lied. "Uhh… nothing Ryu. Just hurts a lot."

"I know. It's weird. The Heart Container gave me health, but I still feel a lot of pains. I know those burns must still hurt."

"Haha… yeah." Link said dryly.

The moment was stained with awkwardness, and it wouldn't go away until Darunia smashed open the door to enter. "Time to eat!"

* * *

The lowest floor was packed. The rotating Goron Jar had been moved, and a giant table was put there instead. The Gorons had been gathering there and rocks were placed everywhere. There was no limit of the amount of rocks.

When Link and Ryu walked in the room the whole place went in a giant uproar. The cheering was deafening as all the Gorons in the room blasted their voices in full blow. "YEAH! YEAH! GO! OUR HEROES!"

The moment was crazy as Ryu, Link and Darunia sat down at the end of the table. Darunia stood up with only one thought on his mind.

"TIME TO EAT!"

With that statement the Gorons engorged themselves with the rocks, while Link and Ryu started to eat the only "normal" food here.

* * *

"The problem we had on our heads was one of greatness. First, when our men were lost to the King, the problem was great. Then when the dogongos started to appear in large amounts, the problem was giant. Finally, when the man named Ganondorf sealed our cavern, the problem was massive." Darunia was met with agreement as the Goron's booed and hissed at Ganondorf's name. "Then a brave boy named Link and his wise fairy met with my son, and with their wits and strength defeated the King. Thanks to you three, our race will not die!!! "The room was refilled with cheering as Darunia picked up Link and Ryu.

After the cheering died down a bit, Ryu stood back up and started his own speech. "I would do anything to help my friends and family, and that includes fighting a king. However... as many of you know Link is on a journey." Link rose his head in shock at his words. "His journey includes many perils that have no end. What I just want to say is that... I will be joining my brother tomorrow in this journey."

Darunia merely got up, went up, and picked Ryu up. After he dragged him in the main chamber room, it was quiet once more.

* * *

Link and Navi went back to Ryu's room, and Link was pacing back and forth. The situation was good and bad. Ryu had said he would join Link but what were the consequences? It was all very confusing.

* * *

"I can't believe you would be so foolish and hard-headed!" Darunia was yelling at Ryu like a madman.

"No dad, I can't believe you would let Link go under those challenges by himself! Link came to us in our time of need, and we need to go to him in his! You can't go, so I'll do it."

Darunia was angry even more, but something was different. He looked in Ryu's eyes and saw something he did not like. Even though they were kinder and more controlled, Ryu's eyes were similar to something he'd seen before. All the sudden he knew he had to respect Ryu as his son, as a man, and as a fellow brother.

"Sigh... you win Ryu. You guys can leave tomorrow, but please promise me this one thing, stay safe."

Ryu was surprised at the answer he just heard and merely nodded.

* * *

Ryu walked in the room, and Link and Navi scrambled to him.

Navi couldn't hold it anymore, and yelled out the question they were both thinking. "What's going to happen!?"

Ryu looked up with a smile, and Navi and Link both knew what was happening. After some more talking and playing, the three went to the respective beds and started to get some well earned rest.

* * *

The whole Goron community was gathered to greet the heroes off. After some more gift giving and praises Ryu and Navi were immersed in conversation with the crowd.

Link stood out and Darunia approached him.

"So brother, you guys are going off to Death Mountain."

Link looked out and smiled.

"You know, Ryu is so special me. One night I had a dream from the Great Fairy and she told me to climb Death Mountain just like you are doing now. To my surprise when I got there I found the Great Fairy holding a baby. He was asleep, and the fairy and I started to talk. I agreed to look after him when the fairy told me he had no parents. I mean you can just imagine how confused the gorons and I were at raising him, but I couldn't help but love the kid. He was so trustful and straight going. Don't get me wrong, I treated him as tough as any goron, which is where he got his strength. Look after him for me."

Link turned to him and looked him straight in the eye, but the only thing he could get out of his mouth was a measly "yes", but Darunia knew Ryu was in good hands and vise versa.

After all the goodbyes were said Link, Navi, and Ryu started to walk out of the gate, but Ryu turned around and yelled."Dad! I'll be safe, I promise!" And with that they were off.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, long time no see.**


	11. The Great Fairy

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**

Ryu and Link dodged fireballs from the sky and found themselves at a climbable wall, and every time Ryu got to an edge, another Tektite jumped out to stop him.

"Son of a gun!" Ryu dodged another Tektite, but that was the closest one yet.

Link had stayed on the bottom floor with his slingshot to takeout anything on the walls.

Ryu took out all the Tektites and Link soon followed him. However, the two boys were in for a surprise. They got to the top, and they found an owl just perched there.

"You've done well to come all the way up here, Link, but who is this?"

"Oh hello, my name is Ryu. Can I assume that you are a friend of Link?"

"Yes you would be assuming right, and this is the summit of the sacred Death Mountain! Hoot!" The grand owl ruffled his feathers.

"It is said that the clouds surrounding this peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain. When they look normal, it is at peace. Climbing all the way up here just proves how smart you two

are! Now I want to see you two to make another smart move... The Great Fairy lives on this mountaintop, and she will give you two a new skill! She is the leader of the fairies, you know.

Hoo! I will perch here and wait for you two. When you're ready to go back down, I can help you two! Now, get going! Hoo hoot!"

Navi flew up and assured the owl, "No problem!"

Link popped out a bomb from the bag and placed it against the rock wall to the fountain. With a boom, the three of them rushed into the fountain.

They all soon found another surprise from a mystical room that looked that is had no business on the top of a mountain. No fairy popped out, but Navi soon spotted the symbol of the royal family.

"Link play the lullaby." Link drew out his ocarina and played the tune while Ryu hummed along. There was silence and then a giant yell filled the room.

"Welcome you two! I am the Great Fairy of Power! I'm going to grant you both a sword technique. Receive it now!" The two boys were surrounded by a light and the two received magic power.

Link and Ryu both were amazed in the new felt power.

"This is awesome!" Ryu yelled as he and Link started to walk out of the fountain.

"Well, it looks like you too have grown up a little from the Great Fairy's power... But you both still don't really look like heroes that will save Hyrule. At least not yet! If you two are going back down the mountain, I can lend you boys a wing. Come here and grab my talons! And hold on tight! Hoo hooooooot!"

Both Ryu and Link had no idea what kind of ride they were getting. They grabbed on and they were lifted off the ground. Soaring above the mountains, the thrill of the wind and speed brought the two boys a mix of a little fear and absolute enjoyment.

The owl brought Link and Ryu down to a roof and without anymore words he left.

"Holy crap!" The two jumped off the roof and almost hit a worker of the village. The whole world was at their feet, but Ryu knew he had to do one more thing.

"Do you guys mind if I say goodbye to Molly?"

With a sympathetic look Link shook his head yes and Navi said, "Sure, take your time."

"Thanks..."

The group finally got to the house and Ryu entered. "Molly, you here?"

"Ryu, you're back! Gosh, you always leave for days and never come back, but you could give me a heads up."

"Molly... yeah I'm sorry."

"Whoa, that's a first. You giving me a sorry that quickly."

"You see, I met up with dad, and I have to go."

"Why?"

"I'm going to join Link. He's got something to do and I said I would go."

"It is exactly like you, you are so impulsive. But no one can hate that about you since you always have good intentions."

"Thanks, Molly."

"Look, you weren't here for very long Ryu, and I know that the villagers here aren't the Gorons you are used to. However, we are your family here, and you are always welcomed." With a tear in her eye she grabbed Ryu and they hugged.

Without a look back, Ryu said bye one more time and met up with Link and Navi. "I'm ready."

They started to walk out of the village and the soldier out there gave them his regards and they were off.

"Ahhh, guys do you have any idea where we are suppose to go."

Just then Navi and Link both realized they had no idea where they were going.

Navi then got a idea. "Why don't we ask Saria?"

"Saria?"

"Yeah she's an old friend of Link."

"Cool, shes live in the forest?"

"Yep, Link can even talk to her from very far away with his ocarina."

Link looked up and he was quite hesitant on bringing his ocarina out.

With a puzzled look on her face Navi questioned Link. "What's wrong?"

With one look, Ryu knew instantly. "He's homesick."

"But we just saw her when she taught you her song."

"I wasn't away from the mountains for very long, but it was the only placed I knew my entire life. The second I knew I could go back, I jumped at the chance."

With a guilty face, Link looked up. Ryu looked up too.

"We can take that shortcut at the mountains."

With a giant smile on his face, Link started to run back to the mountains. "Hurry up!"


	12. Saria

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**

The forest ringed with the music Ryu and the Gorons loved so much, and Ryu could not help himself as he danced to the beat of the magical music.

"You know Link, I have never met Saria, but she must be a freaking genius if this is her song!" Navi flew across his head.

"Haha, Saria is a really good person."

However, Link did not join in the conversation. Two reasons, he never was much of a conversationalist and second he had his ear to air.

"Shhh! I can't tell." Besides making Gorons very happy and long-distance communication the song had one more useful purpose. It was the only way to lead people through the Lost Forest.

"Ahhh, right sorry. You know Ryu, if you get lost in woods you turn into a... MONSTER!"

Ryu didn't even hear it as he was immersed by the music.

After turn and turn again, they finally got to the meadow. With a fusion of tall grass, mad scrubs, and high walls, the trip to the end was a long and hard one. After climbing some steps they reached two more scrubs.

Like the ones before Link merely shot out his shield and the nuts were deflected back at them while Ryu gave them a big slash to defeat them for good.

After they were defeated, Link, Ryu, and Navi reached to what seemed to be broken stairs and a gray hexagon on the ground. Sitting there was a girl with green hair and an ocarina in her hands. When she noticed Link and Navi she got up immediately, and ran to greet them.

"Link! Navi! What are you doing here?"

Link rushed up and hugged Saria, while Navi flew above their heads. However, Link soon realized his rudeness, and he introduced Saria.

"Ryu, Saria. Saria, Ryu" He had been blocking Ryu's view as they were hugging, but Ryu got a look after he moved.

_Wow... she's so pretty.  
_

"Hello! Nice to meet you, Ryu."

"H-hello, uhh, nice to meet you too."

"Thank you for taking care of Link for me. It must have been a pain," Saria giggled.

Ryu just merely stood there, not knowing what to say.

Saria realized the awkward moment and spoke up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... it's just, ahhh, you're hair is green... That's rare."

"So is yours. The Deku Tree told me before that hair outside the forest was blond, brown, orange, white and sometimes none at all, but I don't remember just black."

Ryu and Saria started to talk more about Link and the forest, and to Link's complete happiness they were getting along great.

Navi drifted towards Link's face.

"They're getting along. It's funny to see all strong Ryu flustered by a small Kokiri girl.

Link started to giggle too. "I want all my friends to be friends."

Navi looked up, "Awww you sweetie. Oh wait, Saria! We didn't come here to introduce Ryu. We were wondering if if you have any ideas about the Spiritual Stones"

"Are you collecting Spiritual Stones?"

"Yeah. Check it out, we just got one from the Gorons."

"You have one more to find? You mean the Spiritual Stone of Water, don't you? The Great Deku Tree once told me that King Zora, ruler of Zora's Domain, has it... Do you know where that is Navi?"

"Yeah."

They were all sitting in a circle and Ryu and Link both stood up.

With a stretch Ryu said, "Well, It looks like we got our destination." Link shook his head in agreement.

Saria frowned, "You guys have to go? Stay here for the night."

Link, Ryu, and Navi all frowned. "Sorry, Saria. We stayed at Ryu's place. We have waited too long."

"Aww, well if it's the mission of the Deku Tree, I guess I can't really deny you guys. Link, Navi be safe." She stood up and faced Ryu.

"Ryu... it was really great to meet you!" Saria and Ryu faced each other with blushing faces.

Navi just flew on Link's hat and started to laugh out loud.

Link and Ryu both looked at the Saria and in unison said, "Good-bye."

Ryu feeling more energized as ever looked up.

"Looks like we have a new adventure!"

_A new adventure and meeting Saria... this was a good day!_


	13. A New Adventure

**Author's Note: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**

"The Zoras are a proud race. They have their own monarchy but are allies of the King. They are, ahhh well, for lack of better words, graceful fish-people."

The three had gotten out of the forest and were reaching the path to the fountain. Ryu was very pumped.

"Ohhhhh! I've never met a Zora before. This is so exciting! Don't you think Link?"

Link shook his head in agreement with a smile on his face. The three finally reached the trail to Zora's fountain, but it was blocked by boulders. Also, waiting there was an old acquaintance.

"Hoo hoo! Looks like you guys have gotten bigger and stronger already, Link! Ryu! Just ahead lies Zora's Domain. The Zoras serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting this water source. Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family. Let them hear the melody of the Royal Family! Hooo hoo hoooot!"

After relaying the information to the boys, the grand owl spread his wings and was off once more.

Link popped out a bomb and exploded all the boulders, and then they were off. However, they were met by a man eating beans.

"Chomp chomp chomp... How about some Magic Beans? They aren't selling very well... How about... 10 Rupees for one piece?"

The man was desperate and you could tell by the look in his face.

"Sure." Ryu said pulling some rupees out of his wallet.

* * *

After wards the two found themselves jumping a lot over the stream that led back to the entrance of the trail. They both knew that falling in there once would mean being swept in by the river and having to go all the way back. Besides the stream they were also worried by Octoroks that constantly attacked the group with rocks. Link blocked the rocks with his shield and they would go hit the Octoroks to death.

Besides Octotocks, they were met with frogs and blue Tektites.

"Whoa, I've never seen one that color before!" Ryu exclaimed after he slashed another one in half.

Link had defeated one and found a log with frogs stationed there. There were ribbiting to a beat and Link soon joined then with his ocarina. However, the second Link brought it out the frogs were silenced. Link stood there with a confused look on his face. Ryu soon jumped in and was also quieted due to the intensity of the stares between Link and the frogs.

"Ahhh, maybe you should play a song..." Ryu whispered in Link's nodded his head and started to play Saria's Song. Soon the whole place was jumping. Some frogs jumped around, others sang with Link, and Ryu was dancing with Navi.

After Link was done. The frogs joined around and brought a purple rupee out and gave it to Link. Just as soon as they appeared, they all jumped into the stream.

The boys walked off and after dodging more rocks and a bridge found themselves gazing at a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow..." Link mumbled.

Ryu saw a royal symbol on the ground. "There's the symbol Link. I guess it is time."

After a quick song the two boys jumped in and they received a wonderful surprise. The interior of the fountain had an almost glistening look everywhere. The walls shined as they reflected the light bouncing off the clean pure water.

"The fountains big! Link, let's split up and try to find the king." Ryu took the lower level as Link reached some stairs that led to the King. However, he was too occupied about something to even notice the boy.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto... Where has she gone. I'm so worried..." mumbled the Zora King.

The boy and his fairy tried their best to get his attention but to no avail.

With no leads, the two explored a bit and found themselves at a Zora standing over a waterfall.

"Want to play?

OKAY! Pick up all the Rupees I throw from here. You have only a limited amount of time! When you pick them all up, come back here! I'll give you something very nice! START!"

Link dived down in a fury and started to pull all of the rupees out of the water. Maybe he was not as graceful as the Zoras, but he did his job well and before he knew it, he had picked them all.

"Hey! Congratulations! I've got something very nice for you. Come and get it!" the Zora yelled over the noise of the waterfall. Link walked all the way back up and reached the Zora.

"What a graceful dive! Now, please take this! This is a "scale" of our kind. With this, you can dive much deeper under the water."

* * *

After playing around a bit, Link and Navi and tried to convince the King for awhile to assist them, or at least tell them what the problem was, but he was just too occupied to even tell them.

They decided to give up and they bumped into an excited Ryu.

"Okay guys, I've been talking to all the Zoras, and apparently the princess has gone missing. This might be our ticket to getting the next stone, brotha."

"Do you have any ideas where she is?"

"Well, the Zoras have been searching here for a while. She's probably not here. My guess is she is somewhere in Lake Hylia."

"Why?" Link questioned.

"The fountain is connected to the lake. I have heard some Zoras talk about it. It is unreachable to people besides Zoras however. To deep to reach the connection."

Navi looked up. "We've got some good news."

* * *

Ryu stood there just waiting with Navi as Link had jumped in the water only a few seconds before. After a few more, Link surfaced.

"I can reach it."

Navi looked up in happiness. "Ryu did you hear that?"

Link got out of the water. "Ryu, you should also get one."

"Yeah, Ryu. The silver scale gives you almost double the diving ability."

"Ah, I'm not so sure Brotha..."

"Practice and you can win..." Link grabbed on Ryu's arm and jumped in the water. However, Ryu was having a problem and he was sinking.

Link soon realized the problem and he grabbed on Ryu, but they kept on sinking. He dragged Ryu to the connection, and soon found himself in a completely new place.

Link was getting desperate and tried his hardest to pull him up, but he was already starting to lose consciousness.

Things were going black, but a hand reached out and grabbed Link and Ryu and pulled them to shore.

Link could barely remember anything, but the last thing he saw and heard was a young boy looking over them.

"Are you okay, mate..."

* * *

**Author's Note: One more OC and he is very important for things to come!  
**


End file.
